Drabbles and oneshots
by UrbanWarlord
Summary: Random bunnies that don't fit anywhere else. Multiple universes. Will contain slash - mech/mech. T for violence/swearing. Rating subject to change.
1. Jazz

Author's Note: Decided to take on the random playlist shuffle challenge! Didn't turn out so bad, except that first song kinda threw me off. =/

Anyway, these are from a variety of different 'verses. Some are open to interpretation. Most are AU.

But…I hope you enjoy them, even if they do seem a bit awkward sometimes! There's only so much one can do in the span of a song…

Disclaimer: …Man I am not looking forward to saying "I don't own them" every chapter. But yeah. I don't. I just abduct them for my own amusement.

JAZZ

1.

Rihanna – We Found Love (feat. Calvin Harris)

Ha.

Always knew Ah'd find him somewhere…_difficult_. Ah didn't fall in love easy, meh; did it once. Got mah spark broken.

Wasn't quite expectin' the challenge he was plannin' on givin' meh, though. That woulda been nice ta see comin'.

Though…he did return the feelings. Eventually. Probably earlier'n he admits ta. But it was always the excuses, always the 'in a war' 'commanding officers' 'can't risk' slag…took me so many vorns ta wear him down…sometimes Ah wondered if it was hopeless.

Lookin' at him across the table now…it was worth it.

Every last astrosecond.

2.

Skillet – Awake and Alive

_No no no no no_

I cut Megatron off before he could take another step, trying to keep the focus off the human boy and the cube for just that much longer.

…That building hurt. Didn't really move, even with so much metal body crashin' inta it.

I'm dazed, staring blankly at the ground as my optics and CPU reboot, when I feel giant fingers wrap around mah leg.

_No_

My CPU reboots instantly, protocols flaring to action, but it's too late; Megatron has me in his grip, and we're flyin' ta the top of some human building, and briefly there's a crushin' weight as he steps on meh—

—and then I hear a deep, startled yell and the weight is thrown off of me.

Startled, I sit up and look around for the tyrant.

3.

Skillet – Hero

Where the pit am I

"Decepticon brig." My head jerks toward the dark corner, and something moves in the darkness, but they've taken mah visor, mah night vision's gone, along with most of mah normal vision. All ah can make out is blue and white…another prisoner? "Welcome home." He laughs mirthlessly.

Who are ya?

A slight shift. "That would be a designation you're looking for? I had one, long time ago. Forgot it. Forget a lot of things." He sighed. "Pretty things. All I remember now. But they don't mean anything. They get replaced with the ugly things every orn. Then I come back here to the pretty things."

Wait.

"Yes?"

I know that voice.

"Do you?"

I do. Mirage?

4.

Rihanna – Shut Up and Drive

Feels good.

The asphalt stretches out before my tires, nothing but me, the sun, and the empty highway—courtesy of a few calls and some serious testing of the Autobot/human civil relations.

What can I say?

I want to _drive_.

Like it was back on Cybertron, when half the surface was highways with no speed limits other than your own performance.

I miss those orns, racing whatever bot thought they could take me, mocking the enforcers who tried to make me slow down for safety's sake and not the laws. There were no laws on the highways. Cities, sure.

Not the highways.

Not like this one today.

I gun it.

My tires squeal, throwing up smoke as I accelerate away, into the blank horizon.

Life, for a brief moment, is good.

5.

Kat DeLuna – Whine Up

I'm moving, the only thing in the room that still is.

Oh, sure, they're dancing too, but they're all so _still_ to me, so jerky, so not-in-tune.

Blaster I'll concede to every now and then, but he was laid up today, having gotten caught in the last battle and still recovering.

I am one with the music, they're all just decoration to me—

—except him.

He's not moving but he _is_, I know it doesn't make sense but I don't care. Pit, it'd probably make him glitch if I ever told him.

There's something about him that sings with the rhythm moving my frame, even if all he's doing is sitting at a table sipping energon, not even _looking_ at me. One doorwing twitches as the music hits a particularly high note, but he doesn't move.

But he will.

Someday.

Someday we'll move together, and maybe then he'll understand exactly what I mean about making sweet music.

6.

LMFAO – Sexy And I Know It

Slag it, I hate it when he does this to me.

Polishes himself up. Struts in here, moving so every _curve_ is _so_ glaringly obvious, every little twitch of his attractive hips meant to entice me.

I only hate it because it's so damned _effective_.

He sashays in, all black and white lines, and I freeze behind my desk.

Mechs accuse me of being the interface-happy one, but they seriously have no idea. There is Prowl-everyday-polish—

And there is Prowl-wants-Jazz-to-frag-him polish.

He is very, very shiny, and my servos are immediately drawn to that shiny as soon as he's within reach, teasing across those lines I know and love and hate so well.

"Hello, Jazz," he purred.

Damned sexy mech.

7.

Cobra Starship ft. Sabi – You Make Me Feel…

What was I looking for in the first place…love? Acceptance? I'd had that. My family loved me. I had many paramours.

And still I _left_, just walked out the door one early orn and kept going, out of the city, out of the place I'd known since sparklinghood.

I'd kept going, doing what I could to keep myself fueled, and clean when I had to do some rather more unsavory things to keep going. Mechs don't pay for a dirty frame scraping against theirs.

It was how I found what I was looking for, actually.

I'd been courting a mech, trying to entice him, when the black and white had marched up and demanded my authorization codes. The mech scurried off right quick, leaving me to stammer. I wasn't authorized, had no business here, and the enforcer wasn't pleased.

8.

David Usher – Black Black Heart

A silver helm gently clinked against the bars.

"Aww, do ya miss yo precious Prowlie bot?" the Decepticon guarding him teased.

"Please," the silver mech whispered brokenly. "Please, bring him back. Don't hurt him. I'll give ya whatcha want. Just…_please_."

"How cute." The 'Con snorted. "Yu'll get 'im back when boss is done. CTO's something special, ya know."

"Please!" The silver mech curled in on himself, shuddering. "Please…look, I'll even give some of it to you, exclusively, if ya just go _talk_ to 'em…"

"Hm?" The 'Con leaned closer, curious. "Whatcha offerin'?"

A softly humming purple blade materialized through his jaw, spearing clear up through his helm.

"Not much," Jazz whispered.

9.

Basshunter – Now You're Gone

"What the—"

The 'Con had no time to finish his sentence as his helm went spinning across the hall the next moment, his killer not even hesitating as he slid silently down the hall.

Someone screamed, a sound of pure agony.

The lithe silver mech tensed and picked up his pace, slicing through two more Cons completely unaware of his presence.

The scream came again, louder, and Jazz took a left.

The Seeker stared him down for a long moment.

Jazz raised his stained blade. "Move."

Thundercracker stepped aside, holding out his keycard as Jazz slipped by.

10.

Seether – Breakdown

The mech huddled himself on the roof, numb.

It shoulda been him on that mission, shoulda been him torn in half by Megatron—

He keened low in his vocalizer and buried his face in his arms. Why hadn't he fought harder to be placed on the AllSpark mission, why hadn't he made Prime see reason?

A soft whisper reached his audio from a vocalizer that no longer worked. _Then it would be _me_ grieving, lover. I am so sorry. I never meant to leave you like that._

_But ya did,_ Jazz thought back, wishing desperately he could feel his lover's arms around him once again.

"It takes more than Megatron to bring me down, love."


	2. Bluestreak

A/N: Multi-universe again. Some reference my multi-chapters that don't yet exist, but I hope the drabbles make it clear enough what's going on to be enjoyed. =P

Disclaimer: Does not own. -_-

BLUESTREAK

1.

Puddle of Mudd – Psycho

He cocked his head curiously as Sideswipe backed away, servos up.

"What's up Sides?"

"Just…take it easy there, Blue. I don't mean any harm."

Blue shuttered his optics. "What? Sides…I know that. What's wrong? You seem really nervous, why would I make you nervous?"

"Jee, I don't know, Blue…" Sideswipe smiled uneasily. "Maybe it's the severed helm in your servo?"

"What?" Blue looked down. "Oh. Oh! Nonononono it's not like that, Tracks got really damaged after he fell…down some stairs, I was just bringing this spare to Ratchet. Did I freak you out? Sorry!"

"No, no…sheesh, Blue, ya scared me there…" Sides turned away, chuckling.

He missed the gleam of red in the gray mech's optics, and never saw the energon blade heading for his back.

2.

Pitbull – Bon, Bon

Bluestreak watched the goings-on avidly, bobbing his helm and tapping a pede in time to the local music swirling up around him.

The humans dancing around his legs laughed, reaching out to brush him as they whirled by, all bright, flowy fabric and smelling of human high-grade (alcohol, he thinks).

He likes how happy these humans are, even inebriated as they are. They keep away the silence for him, and as long as he sits here in their music, he doesn't have to talk; they do it all for him, in more than one language, sometimes speaking almost too fast for him to follow, but he loves it anyway.

Then there is an explosion in the distance, and Bluestreak is torn away. He is not one of them, he is a mecha of war, and so he will always be.

3.

Volbeat – A Warrior's Call

Tripod legs thud against the ground.

Exvent.

Scope snaps into place.

Intake.

Lines up his optic.

Exvent.

Finds the target.

Intake.

Pulls the trigger.

Exvent.

Another Con down. Another life gone by his doing.

Time to feel that tomorrow. Smokescreen is pinned by three. Intake. Two. Exvent. Intake. One. Exvent. Intake. None. Exvent. His brother sends a pulse of gratefulness across the bond, but even that is set aside for later analysis.

Later, when he screams himself into recharge in his quarters, muting the reaction from his overprotective older brothers.

4.

Cascada – Evacuate the Dancefloor

"Oh, slag! Move!" Jazz is laughing as he shoos bots out of the way.

Bluestreak pulls a face. "I'm not _that_ bad, Jazz, come on, that's just mean—Prowl, tell your bondmate I'm not that bad!"

Jazz grins widely at the unfortunate black-and-white mech who chose the wrong time to try and refuel. "Yeah, Prowler. Tell ya brother all about his dancin' skills."

Prowl refuses to look at either of them. "I am hardly one to judge, Jazz."

"'Least you don't knock bots out when ya dance," Cliffjumper muttered, glaring at Bluestreak.

The gray mech looked mortified. "That happened once! How many times do I have to apologize?"

5.

Skillet – Whispers in the Dark

Bluestreak whirled around, optics frantically searching the hall behind him.

"Hello?"

There was no one there. Again.

Prowl was going to think he was glitching at this rate.

No, no, he wouldn't tell Prowl this time. Nor Smokescreen. No one. Nope. Because there was nothing there, just his imagination—

A servo slid over his optics. "Guess who," a voice purred in his audio.

Bluestreak squeaked, his vocalizer shorting out, and he immediately tried to break free.

"No no no, Blue, shh shh, it'll be all right," the mech said, sickly sweet and all too dangerous. "We're going to have fun, you and I."

And Bluestreak, much to his horror, couldn't scream, couldn't reach through the bonds—

And was dragged into the shadows without a sound.

6.

Skillet – Awake and Alive

He turned, pulling out a mid-range rifle as his sniper clattered uselessly to the ground, putting three rounds into the Con's head right between the optics.

"Time to get moving, I think," Hound said dryly, casting a glance at the two severed ends of the sniper rifle.

Bluestreak nodded, already sliding down the hill, aiming even as he slipped through the gravel and landing a shot on the arm of Motormaster, who dropped Jazz with a pained yell. The saboteur immediately put distance between himself and the huge mech, shooting Blue a thumbs-up.

Bluestreak, Hound right behind him, hesitated at the edge of the battle. He wasn't a close-range fighter, no Praxian really was (Prowl did not count).

7.

DEV – In the Dark

There were times when Bluestreak regretted his big mouth.

Really.

Like now.

"How did you and Sparker meet?"

Innocent, really. A harmless question.

Until you considered who his creators were.

Now, into a story with way too much detail about their early interfacing habits—which he was fairly certain his carrier was telling him just to make sure he never asked _ever again_, and by Primus he wouldn't—Bluestreak just wanted to hide under his berth after getting his memory banks purged.

Prowl huffed, his deadly sharp doorwings glinting. "Good luck with that." He tossed an unamused glance at his bondmate. "Jazz, stop. I like our creation's processor in one piece."

8.

Cascada – Fever

Bluestreak glared through the mud at his tormentors.

"Aww, didja _fall_, Deceptiscum?" one of the older younglings sneered.

He disliked mud. It got into his joints, beneath his plating, made things itchy as the pit, and sent his sparker into fits over cleanliness. About its only advantage was the ability to send Sunstreaker scurrying away like a scared petrorabbit.

"Stupid mechlet!" Another one kicked mud into his face, and as he felt it seep into his mouth and optics he also felt a rage start to burn through his circuits.

Optics glowing crimson, Bluestreak pushed himself up.

"Now you're all gonna pay."

9.

Cascada – Every Time We Touch

The little gray mechling turned fitfully in his recharge.

_A smile. Love. The mech loved his bondmate more than anything._

A soft whine as he tried to bury his helm beneath the pillows. He remembered that face only just, and it never looked at him like that. It looked at—

Silverwing jerked out of recharge. "Oh, Blue. I'm so sorry." She had not meant her recharge fluxes to cross the bond, and she ran a gentle fingertip along the edge of the tiny red chevron.

—his carrier like that. Bluestreak blinked up at her blearily.

"Carrier? Who was that?"

She smiled sadly.

10.

Ke$ha – Take It Off

Jazz had to reset his optics to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. He also rebooted his visor just to double-check.

Yep.

Bluestreak was covered in hundreds of the little glowsticks similar to the ones being waved around by the humans around his pedes, dancing to the heavy bass with a look of ecstasy not dissimilar to the one his carrier usually sported when dancing.

Though, admittedly, Jazz didn't mind _that_; he was more concerned about the red mech grinding against his creation. Jazz's visor flickered briefly, and he growled.

Sideswipe's head jerked up, and he stuttered to a stop. "Uh…Jazz…"

"Sides. Run. Now."


End file.
